


Art of my OCs

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: DC Extended Universe, Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Art work of my characters, F/M, I didn't draw any of these, kaelacroftart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: These are the drawings that I had commissioned from kaelacroftart on DeviantArt who will be drawing my characters.





	1. Kalene Vernius and Kano Kerrigan

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to tag all my followers on this but I realized that I have a lot, especially those who leave kudos on my works.
> 
> So this is for all of you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man, Kano Kerrigan, belongs to a friend of mine while the woman, Kalene Vernius belongs to me.


	2. Ushara Vernius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vernius family are the royal family of my OC race for Star Wars, the Faberian Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushara is the youngest daughter of Tendra Vernius.


	3. Zac Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zac is Tendra's middle child, he is a member of Faberian Special Force (FSF). Zac's personality is a mixture of his mother's and father's. He is a member of Jha'dur Squad.


	4. Prophet Talar Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talar Vernius is the oldest daughter of Tendra, she is the eldest of three. Talar is a Prophet who was trained underneath her aunt Jira. She is similar in personality to her father, who is calm and soft spoken.


	5. Marrika and Verrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas present for a friend of mine on an RP site that I am apart of ^^


	6. Zarda Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarda Vernius is Grand Admiral Qatai Vernius's oldest daughter, Zar is the older sister of Rael Vernius and Namor Vernius. Zarda is similar in personality to her mother, she rarely smiles unless she's in the presence of her younger siblings. Much like how her mother only smiles with her children.
> 
> Zarda is the leader of the Bodyguards, she is one of four.


	7. Saricia Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely lady is Saricia Vernius, the eldest daughter of Grand Master Jira Vernius. She is one of six Handmaidens and is actually the leader of them, Ranek is technially her second-in-command but in order to prevent others from knowing Sari's true identity.
> 
> The Vernius always holds positions of leadership because they are naturally born leaders so Sari is no different.


	8. Kaden Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kano's and Kalene's handsome boy, Kaden Vernius (Kerrigan to outsiders). He and Kestra are five years apart, and while Kestra is the oldest Kaden is very protective of her and that includes his mother. 
> 
> But like any younger brother, Kaden does get on Kestra's nerves and knows what buttons to push xD


	9. Kestra Kerrigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was the winner in the 2018 Clone Wars Saved Contest and I picked Kestra to be drawn again. Kestra looks older than the last drawing that was done of her so this is older Kestra!
> 
> And no matter her age, she'll always be her daddy's little angel...with Jat laughing hard at the angel part xD That and Kano and Maverick have to worry about unsavory looking characters trying to lure Kestra away. 
> 
> Well, Kano, that's what happens when you marry a lovely woman and then have a lovely daughter but not to worry! Kestra knows how to handle herself! And she's very picky to, if the man doesn't have a scar anywhere on his body she'll ignore him! Kestra, like any other female Faberian, are attracted to scars, to them it means that the person can easily take care of themselves.
> 
> Also Kerrigan is used when she is bounty hunting while Nerys is used when she is smuggling, not many people notice it because of the fact that Faberians know how to blend in and you will never know when you are in the presence of one.
> 
> Which makes it hard for the Emperor and his minions to capture one.


	10. Kestra Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kestra is the daughter of Kalene Nerys (Vernius) and Kano Kerrigan, she was born on the day that Order 66 had been carried out. Kestra is a mixture of her mom's and dad's personality though she tends to led more towards her father.
> 
> She uses Kerrigan and Nerys when she is doing either bounty hunting or smuggling. Kerrigan is used when she is smuggling and Nerys is when she is bounty hunting.


	11. Natasi Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasi is the daughter of Marrika Vernius and the niece of Namari Vernius.
> 
> When Marrika was killed, Natasi was a child so because of her young age she was called the Child Empress *insert Neverending Story joke here* and she was the first Empress to take the throne at such a young age. Natasi had help ruling, Namari helped her come up with decisions and new laws.


	12. Keris Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keris is Qatai's older twin brother, original I was going have him die but changed my mind because I fell in love with his new story and his relationship with his two mates and then his daughters.
> 
> Keris is the exact opposite of Qatai in personality and is the only who can calm her down when she enters her cold rage.


	13. Kirren-ka Tavali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirren-ka is a Faberian/lonagh-whanian hybrid. She is the daughter of Keris Vernius.


	14. Marrika and Namari Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The freedom that the Faberian males are used to during Kalene's and later her daughter's rein was given thanks to these two ladies, a civil war had erupted on Faber when Marrika's and Namari's mother tried killing her daughters simply because she wanted the throne. 
> 
> In the end, Marrika's side won the war.


	15. Supreme Commander Tendra Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Commander of the Faberian Military of the Faberian Empire, Tendra Vernius.
> 
> This is the eldest of the Vernius siblings, this is Tendra who is quite famous for shoving her younger sisters off perfectly high (built) objects like elevator shafts for example.


	16. Grand Prophet Jira Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jira is the second eldest after Tendra


	17. Grand Admiral Qatai Vernius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qatai is the 3rd eldest Vernius sister (or the middle child but Faberians have a weird view of family and such so yeah) and the twin sister of Keris Vernius, the younger twin. Qatai is the no nonsense taking sister and is cool, calm and collected. She lost her eye and gained those facial scars in a fight with a Yuuzhan Vong, despite her obvious age she is still a skilled fighter and shouldn't be underestimated at all. She is the Grand Admiral of the Faberian Navy, she won many victories and lost a few battles because she was a brilliant strategist, known for her anticipation of enemy attacks and her own tactical precision. 
> 
> Bonus Note: Faberian women age very well, much like Cindy Crawford hence why Qatai is still quite attractive as is her two older sisters Tendra and Jira.


	18. Kizira Vernius and Kirren Verd (Vernius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kizira and Kirren are twins though the only way to tell them part now is Ren's eye injury which she leaves uncovered unlike her older sister Qatai, Ren is blind in her injured eye and doesn't like it when people approach her blind side but Razor her Jha'dur companion is normally seen on that side so he normally sets people straight to the side of that can still see lol


	19. Empress Regnant Kalene Vernius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I am done with the Vernius family, I will be commissioning the Hunter Pack from this artist.
> 
> Then Clarice Starling (red or black haired version??), my DC OC Channon Moore and my Overwatch OC Daciana Lupei .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalene who is the baby of the Vernius siblings and is the Empress Regnant of the Faberian Empire, she is also the mother of Kestra Vernius and the wife of Kano Kerrigan who is her lover and friend in the many AUs that I have xD


End file.
